The Girl with the Packages
by GretaWaters284AL
Summary: On their way to the wall, Bran, Rickon, Osha, Hodor, Meera and Jojen meet up with a messenger who may seem ordinary, but may unexpectedly change the life of one. (I know this summary sucks, but this is my first) JOJEN X OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This is my very first fanfic so please no harsh reviews. I know there are my who support Bran/Jojen, but I kinda got this idea that won't go away. I follow the show and not the books so for those who only watch the show like me, NO SPOILERS, YAY! If you have any suggestions or ideas that may (or may not) be good, feel free to message me or leave in the reviews. Ok, here we go!**

* * *

Down along the north woods, six travelers, one being dragged in a wheelbarrow, are following along an old dirt road that seemed to have not been used in decades. Since the recent war, there isn't a single soul who has decided to travel to the wall. No one except the two Stark boys Bran and Rickon, Osha, Hodor and the Reed siblings Jojen and Meera. For the past two weeks, the group have been wandering, camping and searching around the north on their journey to the wall, unaware of the absence of Jon Snow and the rangers and the White Walkers. Meanwhile, Bran has forged a close friendship with Jojen for their connection behind the Greendreams. Bran has been able to understand why he can see through the wolves' eyes and why he sees the three-eyed crow frequently. Meera and Osha have also found a mutual respect for each other being the protectors of the ones who need protection but deserve it. It was unknown how Hodor felt about their journey and Rickon had mixed feelings the entire time. He liked the fact that he was able to run around and explore outside of Winterfell, but he was also depressed for the fact that he terribly missed his mother, Robb, Jon, Sansa and Arya. Nonetheless, everyone had to adapt and learn to carry on surviving this dark time in Westeros.

One thing that constantly bothered Jojen for days now was the continuous person in his dreams. He understood that it must mean something, but he didn't know what. It would begin in the woods, identical to the woods in Bran's dreams, but then he would hear a rustle in the bushes. He would turn but find only the end of a foot running away. He would follow the runner and then find her sitting on the floor. He could tell that the person must be female because she looked very frail and thin, much thinner than any man could ever be. She was wearing tall brown boots, dirty gray pants, a thin blue blouse covered with a thick grey vest, a thick copper belt that women in King's Landing would normally wear, a short brown cape that covered her head and an overly stuffed bag with a strap hung to her shoulder. He would calmly walk behind her, turn to face her, and then he would wake up before he could see her face. Normally he would talk to either Bran or Meera about events happening in his dreams in attempt to interpret them, but he couldn't decide on whether this girl had a significant importance to him. This was the first time he was lost in his dreams.

So as they were walking on a cloudy fall afternoon, they heard a noise. They all went off course of the road and hid behind a tiny slope. Osha put her hand up motioning everyone to bow down and keep quiet. Meera went to the front with Osha and they had their weapons ready to attack in case. Everyone laid down quiet, but Rickon wanted to see as to what they were hiding from. He crawled beside Meera who whispered him to go to Bran and Hodor, but he didn't comply.

Soon enough, they were able to see what made them hide, walking along the trail they were previously on, it was a girl, the girl Jojen was dreaming about. She didn't have the cape on so her features became visible. She couldn't have been more than five and ten (fifteen). She had a modest fair complexion, wavy, shoulder length light brown hair that had a tinge of red, a tiny straight nose and full pink lips that were currently whistling a peaceful tune. Rickon looked up from the slope and saw the girl with delight.

"Rickon, get down!" Osha whispered harshly, afraid that this girl may be a Greyjoy or Lannister spy.

"I know her Osha! She's the girl with the packages! I saw her before." Said Rickon before running off in attempt to greet the girl.

And so as Rickon ran off and caught the attention of the 'girl with the packages', everyone looked up petrified by the sight. Meera wanted to chase Rickon to stop him, but couldn't decide the time to do so, Bran tried looking but couldn't see with Hodor covering him and Jojen saw her physique and knew immediately that it was her. So instinctively, Jojen got up and followed Rickon slowly to meet with the girl.

When Rickon met with the girl, she stopped her whistling and didn't feel threatened for it was just a child and recognised him. She went down to his level and greeted him.

"Hello, Rickon! What are you doing out here all alone? Are you lost? Are you alright?" she asked with worry in her eyes.

"I'm alright and I'm not alone. They're all hiding behind there" he said pointing to the slope and accidentally pointing to Jojen who was walking towards them. He reached the two and took notice of her. He saw many girls and women in his life, but was never affected by them as he was right now. He thought she had a unique beauty that even though many would be considered more beautiful than her, they will never match the way she looks for him. He saw her eyes and noticed that her brown orbs had green in them.

"Hello. I'm Jojen Reed. And what would your name by, my lady?"

"Greta. Greta Waters."

* * *

**Ok! So that's chapter 1. If you want me to continue, please say so. So until next time (Or will it? duh Duh DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! So here is chapter two. I never thought I would have such a response in such short time! So if you want me to re-write this chapter, please write it in the reviews. I don't like to write stuff that is unsatisfactory or anger the readers (Unlike George R.R. Martin :) but seriously, he's like super awesome!). Also, I found a doll-maker that i played with and made a doll that can give you more of an idea of what Greta looks like! I'll have that put on my profile asap! Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Greta. Greta Waters"_

As soon as Jojen heard her last name, he felt a great deal of disappointment. _A bastard. A King's Landing bastard _he thought. He wondered why he felt so much disappointment this early. He didn't know if she was a Lannister spy or a runaway, he just met the girl for the gods sakes. He still felt that. But he didn't care because he knew she was innocent.

When they realized that she wasn't a threat, Meera and Osha went up and met with her as well and Hodor followed pulling the wheelbarrow Bran was sitting in. Bran turned a best he can to see Miss Waters face and realized why his brother called her _the girl with the packages. _She was a messenger. When letters were too heavy for the ravens or someone wanted a package to be sent, she was one of many who had the job to bring them. She had visited Winterfell quite a few times to send the Starks items, some of which included annual detailed letters from Lady Catlyn's sister Lysa or history books the late King Robert sent from King's Landing to Ned Stark to show how "Robert's Rebellion" is now a significant part of Westeros history. Back when Bran was able to walk, he remembered seeing her walk into the gates of Winterfell quite a few times and give his father important articles from her messenger bag, ask if he has anything that requires for her to send, greet some of the children and then leave peacefully. What surprised him was that he remembered seeing this girl at age twelve and do her job without even taking the time to look around the castle or explore like a child would.

"Hello, Bran. You've grown since the last I saw you" Greta noticed, stretching to the side to notice him. He replied with a little smile and nod.

"How do we know you're not gonna slit their throats?" Osha asked while clutching her spear like her life depended on it. She wasn't going to let this stranger murder them of her watch.

Greta looked from Bran to Osha and didn't show any fear or worry. Jojen noticed and knew immediately that she didn't want to fight or hurt anyone.

"Listen. If I wanted to kill any of you, more specifically the Stark boys," She began while putting her hand in her pocket, revealing a sharp dagger. "I would have done it a long time ago." She put away the dagger to express how she wanted no fight. Osha then loosened her grip on the spear. "Besides, why would I want to kill someone who is already declared dead?"

Bran looked up in chock, thinking of how his family must feel about that. He thought no one would have known from all the dead ravens at Winterfell. Greta then realized that she may have said something wrong and immediately felt guilty. Meera looked at her and asked.

"Is this true?"

"I was at King's Landing 6 days ago. The King's Hand Tywin Lannister had officially declared Brandon and Rickon Stark dead by the hand of Theon Greyjoy." Greta's voice had a hint of sadness for she thought they already knew and hated being the bearer of this bad news.

No one could believe what she was saying. They all had more questions although no one had the courage to begin asking.

"How did you get from King's Landing to here in six days?" Jojen asked, breaking the silence to fill his curiosity. He already wanted to know more of Greta.

"In my profession, you learn to be quick and quiet in your travels. I have been to all of Westeros in two and a half moons (months) once." Everyone seemed impressed by her skill.

"Did you see Sansa and Arya?" Rickon asked looking up at her. Greta could see he loved and cared for his sisters and kneeled to his level.

"Yes, I saw Sansa. She's safe and sound in King's Landing. But I didn't see Arya. But I have a feeling she is safe as well." She said in a low tone with her hand on his shoulder. Rickon surprised her by hugging her and soon returned it. She then felt a bit happier that even in these times of war, there are still times where children can be happy. Meera and Bran then stopped worrying and became more accepting to her. She went back up and asked, "Is there anything else you wish to ask me?"

"Where are you going?" asked Bran.

"I'm going to the Wall. I have some letters that need to be delivered. Where are you going?"

"We're going there as well."

"Would you like to join us?" Greta turned and saw that it was Jojen who invited her. Only Meera could tell that her brother feels nervous and fights the urge to smirk. Greta gives a promising smile and replies "I would like that very much. I can show you the quickest ways to the wall if you wish."

Everyone then settled on her acceptance and began preparing to continue their pursuit. About a few miles down, they were at a crossroads. They were about to go on the east side until Greta interfered "Wait. If you go on the other road then go east at the next crossroad, you'll save half a day of traveling".

"Are you sure?" asked Osha still unsure of their new friend.

"I've been to the wall before. I know that you know your way as well. I can tell that you're from north of the wall. Please, I wish not to offend you"

"Do you mean to go on that trail and then shortcut through the woods with the thin trees?" Osha asked.

"Yes, exactly that. I know it'll be hard with the wheelbarrow but a few of us can carry each corner easily."

"You know your way around here." Osha said before giving her a faint smile and begin going on the west crossroad. They all follow her. Greta caught up to Jojen who was behind everyone else.

"Jojen. I wanted to thank you for inviting me."

"It's a pleasure Miss Waters."

"Please call me Greta. I hate people reminding me of my parentage"

"My apologies, Greta."

"I'm actually happy you asked me. I usually travel alone and it becomes incredibly boring" she smiled, trying to make conversation with him, but feeling very awkward. Jojen felt out of place as well. He wanted to talk to her and knew she wanted to talk to him, but felt like he would stumble on his words. She smiles again then quickens her pace and follows beside Bran in his wheelbarrow. Meera goes to Jojen's side.

"What's wrong, brother?" she asked, even though she knew what was happening.

"Nothing, Meera. I'm fine"

"That's what some people say when something isn't." she replied grinning ear to ear. Jojen never had an infatuation before. She never thought he would with his overly mature behavior towards everything. She's happy though. This is the first time that she sees him experiencing things that boys of his age of six and ten (sixteen) would.

"Please, just don't reveal this to anyone, Meera" he begged calmly, trying not to add attention to their conversation.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe. And don't be afraid to talk to her. I can tell she's in your predicament as well." She says before quickening her pace, not giving Jojen

* * *

**So there you have it! Please review if you'd like, I enjoy your support of this idea i just had out of nowhere. Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Again! So here is Chapter three, I know that chapter two may have been a little bit choppy and fast-going, but I hope you like this chapter. I will wait to watch the season 3 episode 6 before writing another chapter so It'll most likely be up at around Tuesday, Wednesday at the latest. Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

For the past three days, the group of travelers have been able to travel up north and cover ground that would have normally taken them twice as long if it were not for Osha and Greta. Jojen has been able to continue helping Bran with his dreams which are becoming more and more erratic the closer they get to the wall. All during this time, Jojen has been able to have a few short conversations with Greta but were simply based on mundane subjects such as the weather and the sights and sounds of the Seven Kingdoms. Jojen had found more difficulty concentrating on certain reflections and ideas, and he knows exactly the reason. Greta. They may not know much of each other, but he feels mentally intoxicated by her presence. It's like a pull to him. He's easily able to cover up what he feels publicly (with the exception of Meera), but he can't ignore it. As she's walking beside Rickon, holding his hand, he's entranced with her and begins to get distracted from his conversation with Bran who wonders why he dreams of his mother and brothers.  
Later that day, the group set up camp for the night in the woods. Osha was luckily able to find two partriages to cook for dinner on the fire. Rickon, Bran and Hodor are now fast asleep. Osha is walking around the perimeter of the camp, looking out for food or threats. Meera is sharpening her blades before going to sleep, Jojen is looking into the fire and Greta is beginning to read an old book she had in her bag. She turns her attention from her book to Jojen, looking deep in the fire appearing to be hypmotized by the amber flames. She decided that she'll talk to him, maybe get to know him more as a person. She truly thought Jojen was attractive, but she didn't know how to approach herself to a person she was infatuated with without the worry of imposing on him. She slowly put the book away, rose from her blanket on the ground and began walking to his side. Suddenly, she felt something cold gently hit her leg. She looked down to see it was the edge of the blade Meera was holding. "Don't distract him right now" she says calmly.  
"Why?" she asks, wondering why she shouldn't distract him from the fire.  
"He's in Bran's dream right now." Meera replies.  
Greta was confused. How can a person be in someone else's dream. That's impossible, he's just looking at the fire, she thought.  
"How is he in the dream?" she asked.  
"Jojen and Bran have Greendreams."  
"Greendreams?"  
"Greendreams are dreams that can predict the past, present and future events through symbols and images in the dream. Jojen is helping Bran with understanding what they mean and how he can control it"  
Greta, surprised by all this information being bluntly given to her so suddenly, could only think of one valid explanation.  
"Is this to prove that the old magic is coming back?" she asks.  
"We're not entirely sure, but maybe" Meera says while shrugging her shoulders.  
"I was told of tales of people with powers such as these, but I thought it was all fiction" Greta confessed.  
"You should have seen our parents faces when Jojen told them his first dream and what followed it"  
"What happened?"  
"He was about nine years old and I was twelve. After being suffering the Greywater Fever, he had a dream of a lion bowing down before our house and then a hunter attempting to shoot the lion. A few days later, the youngest Lannister son, Tyrian was touring the North and paid us a visit and after he left, we received news that Lord Tyrion was almost kidnapped for ransom. We then realized that the lion represented Lord Tyrion and the hunter represented the kidnapper"  
"Does he get these dreams often?"  
"Only when something important occurs."  
"Do you know how long he can be in these dreams?"  
"It varies. It can last a couple of minutes or up to two hours. But don't worry, you'll know when he's out of Bran's dream" Meera said with a hint of a smile.  
"What made you think I wanted to know that?" she asks accusingly, wanting to protect her intentions, then immediately felt bad by the matter she said it.  
"Why else would you have stared at him?" she grinned saying that, before looking back down to sharpen her blades once again.  
Greta went back to her spot on the ground and revisited her book. She agreed to herself that if Jojen doesn't 'snap ou of it' in an hour, she'll give up and go to sleep.  
About twenty minutes later, Jojen escapes Bran's dream. Bran will wake up soon and they'll discuss the events in it. Jojen looks around his surroundings to see if there is anything different. He saw the sleeping forms of Bran, Rickon, Hodor and Meera. He suspected that Osha must still be looking around the woods since he didn't see her around, but he did see Greta curled up in her blanket reading a book. He decided now that everyone were asleep or gone, now would be the perfect time to speak with her in privacy. When he rose from his spot, she noticed his movements and began putting away her book and giving him her full attention.  
"Hello, Jojen" she says while putting her hands on her lap. "How was the dream?"  
"How do you know about it?" he asked, feeling vulnerable about her knowledge of his gift.  
"Oh, sorry. I was going to talk to you earlier, but Meera stopped and and told me why." she explained, attempting to prove that she wasn't spying on him or asking about him by others like a stalker. These may have seem overly exaggerated assumptions for anyone else, but Greta was worried he'd think that.  
"No worries, miss Greta. Quite understandable" he replied looking down into her brown-green eyes illuminated by the nearby fire. Jojen seats himself beside her and are now at eye level with each other.  
"What were you reading?" he asked.  
"Um, it's a book about the history of Valyria and the Valyrian people" she said, lifting the book to show him."  
"Yes. I learned about the Targariens when I was younger. Are you enjoying the book so far?"  
"As far as I know, yes. But I think I'll love it because I love history and eveything about it. I love how we all either learn from the mistakes of the past and seeing how it affects us today or sometimes predicting certain events by comparing them to similar events from before" she explained with a passion in her eyes that Jojen saw in her. He loved seeing her in this state of proving her passion. Finding a bastard who expresses a love for history is quite rare in all of Westeros because most bastards never found history important or enriching in their lives.  
"Sorry for rambling about that. You're probably not interested in that " she says, putting her head down expecting an aggreement from him.  
"No, I enjoy history myself. I always wanted to meet someone who'd have such a passion for it. And you have fulfilled that yearn." he says. Greta looks in his eyes and sees a want in them. Not a look of lust that most women would find in lonely men, but a look of admiration towards her. She looks at him with the same admiration. They stare at each other for what seemed like years. They both wanted to be closer to each other, but didn't know how to provoke the right actions to express that. Their stare was interrupted by a rustling in the woods which will most likely be Osha coming back from her walk. They had almost a minute before they were in her eye's view. Before he stands up to return to his spot, Jojen takes Greta's hand and gives it a polite kiss on the back of it. "Have a good sleep, Greta" he says.  
"You too, Jojen" she replies, smiling towards him. He returns and wraps his legs aound his blanket to fall asleep. What Greta didn't know was that Jojen had felt a slight bit of adrenaline from giving that kiss. He normally does kiss noble ladies when he meets them, but it's simply to be polite. With Greta however, he felt more than having to be polite. He felt like it meant more to him than politeness. It takes him a while to mentally calm himself down before falling into a deep sleep.  
At the same time, Greta looked down at her hand, surprised at the kiss. She felt like her cheeks were on fire from blushing and desires to touch her hand to feel the place where he kissed it. She covers herself with the blanket and closes her eyes. She feels her hand under the blanket and feels the back of her hand. Nothing dramatic happened to her hand, but for her it felt oddly different. She grinned ear to ear from happiness before falling asleep.

* * *

**There, what do you think? Leave a review if you want to. Oh and Aschen, thank you for the reviews.**

**The reason for Jojen's first dream is that Tyrian Lannister is known for wanting to explore everywhere he can go, so I thought that'd be plausible and when a kidnapping attempt was made for ransom, it's cause THE LANNISTERS ARE FREAKING RICH! Seriously, if I had to choose qualities of people in westeros, I'd choose the Starks nobility and fairness and the Lannister's wealth. And still, Tyrian Lannister is one of my favorite characters on the show. :)**

**And about Greta's heritage, I have thought it out and plan to reveal it ASAP. Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! So now chapter 4 is up! I REALLY hope you enjoy it. I literally got so inspired by the new episode that i just kept on writing today. So, Here we Go!**

* * *

"If I had a bow, I could have shot a dozen rabbits..."

"Well, I made this bow myself."

Greta walked back to the campfire from getting water to hear Osha and Meera talking. She knew exactly what was going to happen next, another argument. She actually thought that the past few days, they were getting along quite well. Oh well, she thought I guess some things can't stay forever.

"Guess you don't learn how to do that north of the wall." Meera adds while skinning the feet of her rabbit.

"You learn how to use your fists, though"

"Oh, you going to punch the rabbit to death?"

Greta couldn't help but laugh at that. Fortunately, she only snorted quietly enough for Bran to hear it. She really didn't want to be involved in a fight this early in the morning.

"I had someone else in mind" Osha replied, giving Meera a look of anger to Meera.

"That someone else is sitting right here." Meera replied confidently. The two looked like they were about to get louder or worse, violent in their argument, up until,

"You're both very good at skinning rabbits" Bran said, trying to diffuse the tension between the two women. Unfortunately, that attempt had failed as they continued.

"Some of us are just a little better" Osha continued as she was adding an impaled rabbit on top of the fire, trying to provoke anger in Meera this time. Greta never wanted more than anything right now than to go between the two and attempt to stop the argument. She knew better than that. She knew that even if she did, it wouldn't make much of a difference.

"Well, some of us would say thank you when someone else hunts down their breakfast for them" Meera said angrily. It's obvious that all Meera wanted was respect from Osha, but because she is being treated so disrespectfully, she won't be getting it any time soon.

"Or don't they teach you to say thank you north of the Wall?" Meera added, proving to Osha that two can play at this game.

"You've got a big mouth, girl, and too many teeth" Osha replied while getting up. Meera got up also.

"Stop it! You've been fighting since you've met, just stop it!" Bran begged the two. Bran's opinion on the two was just the same as Greta's. They both just wanted them to stop picking fights at each other and get along so they can make it to the wall in one piece.

"Lady Reed's got a stick so far up her ass, it's a wonder her feet touch the ground" Osha said.

"Oh, for the love of the gods, please stop picking fights! There's no point in all of it" Greta finally broke her silence and begged with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"This isn't your problem, Rivers girl. Stay out of it" Osha retorted to her. Greta didn't want to continue the argument so she turned away and went down to her spot. She ignored the rest of the argument between the three and went back to her Valyrian history book and waited for the tide to settle down. Of course, she wasn't looking at her book. She moved her eyes to Jojen who was sleeping so peacefully. She thinks that it's a wonder he hasn't woken up from all the almost-yelling. Suddenly, she becomes transfixed by his sleeping form. She only stared for perhaps a couple of minutes, but she felt like it lasted much longer than that. She changed her attention back to Osha and Meera who have both calmed down and went back to skinning the rabbits.

"You're a good little hunter." Osha complimented to Meera, almost like she was forced to say it.

"Thank you. See? Not so hard, is it? Thank You." Meera retorted. Greta smiled to herself at that retort.

"Don't push me" Osha said quietly.

Suddenly, Greta heard a noise of quiet grunting and struggling. Both Greta and Meera turned and saw it was Jojen making those noises. Greta couldn't understand what was going on, Meera knew immediately. Jojen appeared to be internally struggling and violenty fidgeting in place and it scared Greta. Is he dying? was the first thought that came to her mind. This brought tears beginning to shed at the corners of her eyes. Meera went to him instinctively, put his head on her lap and placed her belt on his mouth to bite into. "I'm right here with you" she comforted him with those words. Everyone looked in shock, except Greta who looked with fright and concern.

"What's happening?" Rickon asked, having just woken up by the incident.

"I'm right here with you" Meera repeated, brushing her hand on his head. His eyes now opened up and looking to the sky, almost like he was looking into emptiness. When Greta saw his eyes, she couldn't help but gasp at the emptiness in them. The tears started falling down her cheeks.

"What's wrong with him?" Rickon asked while getting up.

"The visions take their toll." Meera explained calmly, not taking an eye off her brother.

"He's having one now?" Bran asked. Meera nodded in reply.

Soon enough, Jojen's breathing slowed down, Meera removed the belt from his mouth and was calmer again. He lifted his head off his sister's lap and looked to the ground, reflecting on the vision he just had.

"I saw Jon Snow" Jojen said, looking at Bran.

"You saw him? At castle Black?" Bran asked with a smile and a sense of hope in his voice.

"He was on the wrong side of the wall." Bran's smile faded right there and then. "Surrounded by enemies." Jojen added. Bran couldn't understand why his brother would be on the wrong side. Greta knew immediately who Jon Snow was. She remembered seeing him every time she'd come to Winterfell, up until the late King Robert paid his visit many months ago. He'd give her a respectful greeting and make conversation with her from time to time, and she'd do the same. Since they were both bastards, they were able to understand each other better than others could. She understood how Lady Catlyn would express her grudge against him and how he didn't feel entirely accepted at Winterfell. She once offered to teach him to become a messenger so he can go anywhere in Westeros and not worry about being accepted, but of course he declined. He expressed to her how he wanted to join the Night's Watch, now she wished he didn't join for Bran's sake.

Of course, all of her attention was diverted to Jojen. Everyone was still silent after what just happened and he was still trying to comprehend his vision. He turned to Greta who had tears falling down. Even though the fit had ended, she couldn't stop herself. When everyone began diverting their eyes to her, she turned and began walking away. When she knew she wasn't in eyes view, she ran. She ran to the tiny river where she got the water for their breakfast. She fell beside it and began sobbing loudly. She didn't know why she continued crying. What's done is done and Jojen is entirely alright. She caught her tears and whipped them from her hands where they landed in the river. She looked at her reflection and saw that her eyes were red and puffy from the crying. She didn't want to go back to them looking like that. She began splashing water onto her eyes in the hopes of reversing the redness. It didn't work.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps and started getting up to walk away from whoever it was. She didn't want anyone to see her this way, especially Jojen.

"Wait" she heard. She knew at once that this was Jojen. He approached her calmly, facing her back and placed a hand on her shoulder. She stayed there.

"Greta, are you all right?" he asked. When he first saw her after his vision, she was staring at him with reddened eyes and tears falling down her cheeks. He knew that she was most likely scared from his vision 'fit', but he didn't like this. He felt responsible for her pain and tears. He didn't like seeing her saddened by something he did, even thought he had no control over it.

"I'm fine" she said, trying to cover her emotions with her words.

"I'm sorry for what happened. I don't control this myself, they happen at random. Please Greta. I don't want to see you sorrowful for something I did. Please understand this." he pleaded to her. Then without thinking, he put his arms around her crossed arms and hugged her from behind. "I'm sorry" he repeated in her ear and hugged her tighter. He didn't know why he would do this, but he just felt like it was the right thing to do.

And it was. Greta suddenly felt happier feeling his arms around hers and she turned to hug him back. He returned it gratefully. They stayed that way for a very long time and immersed themselves in the hug. They both felt incredibly comfortable in this position, like they can stay in this position for the rest of their lives. And Greta couldn't help but breathe in Jojen's scent. He smelled like fresh rain and pine trees. If she was given only one scent to smell the rest of her life, it would be that scent. Jojen on the other hand, he had his hands on her waist and truly noticed how small her waist was. He felt so comfortable holding her right there. He never wanted this moment to end, but it had to. Greta moved her head from his shoulder and chest to his face. The redness in her eyes is less prominent and she wore a smile on her lips.

"Thank you, Jojen" she said calmly. She went to her top toes and placed a kiss on his cheek, barely an inch from his lips. She began going back to the campfire to join the others and on the way, she smirked and felt so happy that he was truly concerned for her well-being and how she plucked the courage to kiss him. Of course it wasn't like a kiss on the lips, but she barely kissed anyone in her entire life so this was important to her. Jojen stayed there for a few seconds before coming back. He was glad that she was better now, but he felt exceptionally glad about the kiss on his cheek. Since they've met each other, the more and more he acquainted himself to her, the more and more he appreciated her. When he first met her, he was surprised by her appearance identical to the girl in his dream and infatuated by her, but now he felt that the more and more he knew of her, the more and more he likes her. To him, she's flawless. Even though he doesn't know of her childhood and history (when he'd ask about her childhood and history, she'd always avoid it and instead ask about his), he feels like he wants to know her inside and out. He wonders if what he's feeling is still simple infatuation or now love. But, he cannot compare his feelings to anything since he's never been in love before.

* * *

**And there you have it! I will most likely write another chapter later this week if I can. Reviews are well appreciated and until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I know I took a very long time with this chapter, but it's extra-long so I hope you thoroughly enjoy it. I really like your reviews so anytime you want to give any, that'd be perfect! Also, I'm actually curious, even though I added a doll-photo of what Greta would look like, do you have any person you imagine as Greta? Leave it in the reviews if you want to, I'd love to know! Anyways, On to the Chapter!**

* * *

The travelers continued on their way. But there was something was different in the atmosphere among them. After the kiss, Jojen and Greta have become closer and closer. When they're together, they're always talking and laughing with smiles on their faces. This was a rare pleasure for people in Westeros to be happy in a time of war and misery. Greta and Jojen both know that they still have duties to fulfill, but each others company had made the journey much more tolerable, even made them extremely happy. Greta had never felt such contentment in a very long time. She had been taught as a messenger to never seek a place to call home, but with Jojen, she feels at peace with him. And Jojen cannot remember the last time he had so much delight by a persons presence. Their happiness is well known by the others of the group. Meera noticed how happy her brother was now. She was extremely happy by that sight. Since Jojen started having the dreams and visions, it seemed like he grew up too quickly and became more stern and serious. Now, she feels quite thankful for Greta's arrival. Bran saw that after she joined them, the environment around them was much happier and less depressing, feeling like the journey was much more bearable. Osha still didn't trust Greta and Meera completely. She still had her suspicions, but she couldn't blame herself since they were in this situation where anyone could be lurking around. Rickon truly enjoyed Greta being around. She missed Arya and Sansa so much that having her around made him feel happier, almost like he had another sister. And Greta was more than happy to give attention to him when he asked. His childlike curiosity and innocence had given her smiles on many occasions. More than a few times did she follow Rickon when he'd wander in the woods. Even though Bran kept on assuring her that Shaggydog would protect him, she'd insist on following him.

Now, Rickon had made her think of the future, something she hadn't thought about in years, two to be exact. For the first time, she began thinking about children of her own and how they'd be raised. She wondered where would she live, what her children would look like, who would father them. Most girls her age, especially highborn girls who are brought up to become doting wives and mothers, would do this almost every day and chatter about it with their friends, but Greta never did until now. When she thought about how her children would be like, she hoped that they'd have the same curiosity as Rickon, the early leadership qualities as Bran possesses, the intelligence and deep, dark eyes of Joj-

She stopped thinking about that and began mentally chastising herself. _No, you can't think that_ she thought._ I only met him a moon ago and I'm already imagining him as my husband. I can't be thinking this stupid, not now. He doesn't even know about mother or Lord Baelish!_ She ended her self-chastise with the thought of Lord Baelish. It has been a long time since she thought about her time in King's Landing. They were memories that she'd rather forget but can't escape her head. So to make her forget, she went back to Jojen and began talking about her Valyrian book.

By the early afternoon, they all reached a dirt road near The Last River, a River that crossed the King's Road and ended near the Dreadfort. They all heard water streaming from where they were and Rickon started running towards the noise. Shaggydog began following him and Greta stopped mid-conversation with Jojen to acknowledge Rickon. She put her finger up to say wait and followed him. By the time she met up with him, he was already running back. She looked at the river and even though it was a regular river like any other, it looked like paradise for her. She couldn't remember the last time she took a bath. She would normally take some at inns who would offer them, but they were far away from the closest one and she remembered that they couldn't be caught. She turned and saw Rickon leading with excitement the rest of the group.

"Can we stay, Osha? Can we stay?" Rickon begged with a gleam in his eyes. Rickon couldn't remember the last time he saw a river of this size and like many children his age, he wanted to swim.

"No, Rickon. I don't think we should-" Osha started

"I think we could spare a day and set up camp" Greta interrupted, taking Rickon's side. Before Osha could retort, she was again cut off by Jojen who said;

"I'm in agreement. Still, we could use the river to tidy ourselves." Greta looked to him, smiling. Jojen noticed this from the corner of his eye and returned the smile.

"I guess so. Still, we'll soon be a long ways from warmer rivers when we reach Castle Black." Osha said reluctantly, feeling the failure of her side of the argument.

And so, everyone set up camp less than a mile from the river. Meera and Osha found a few stray fish and caught them for supper, and one at a time, everyone used the river to wash the dirt and grime from their skins.

When it was finally Greta's turn, Bran, Rickon, Hodor and Osha have already went. She took a blanket with her and walked down to the river. She stripped down to her underclothes and dipped into the water that reached her waist. It was cold, but Greta didn't mind. She got used to it after a minute and sunk her head in to wet her hair. She ran her fingers through her hair to remove any knots that have been there for weeks. She then took a handful of sand that had been at the edge of the shore and began scrubbing her arm with it. She scrubbed her arm until it was clean and red from being so raw. She repeated this process to the rest of her body until all the dirt on her skin had been off her body. She stayed in the river for another minute to enjoy the feeling of finally getting out of the clothes she had been wearing for weeks. But when her hands began pruning, she made herself get out and put her blanket around her body. Her wet underclothes made the cold air less bearable and couldn't wait to be dry enough to put her clothes back on.

When she returned, still wrapped around her blanket, she told Meera that she could go now. Meera obliged and removed her weapons from her body. She may have took thirty steps before she ran back silently, telling everyone to be quiet. Everyone crouched down and looked concerned and alarmed.

"I just saw two men on the other side of the river crossing it" Meera whispered.

"Are you sure?" Osha asked, doubting Meera's accusation.

"Of course I'm sure" Meera retorted. All in this time, Greta was thinking _What can I do, what can I do_ she repeated in her head until she had an idea. She knew it was crazy, but she felt like she had no choice.

"Listen. I know this is entirely absurd, but I have a plan and I need you to follow me" she whispered calmly.

"Go on" Meera encouraged.

"I'll go out and distract them and during that time, you two" pointing at Osha and Meera. "Will prepare to kill them".

"How will you distract them?" Osha whispered, almost like she didn't believe she would do anything. Greta looks up to Hodor.

"Hodor" she said as he replied with 'Hodor'. Can you please cover Rickon's eyes until I tell you to stop?"

"Hodor" he answerd as he placed his giant hands over Rickon's eyes as he's laid scared.

Greta stood up, looked under her blanket and dropped it. Jojen's eyes opened up so much that he wouldn't be surprised if they fell out of his sockets. Her underclothes consisted of a very thin white undershirt with a hole in the top right corner near the strap and equally thin pants of the same material that reached her knees. Since she was still wet, the material was practically translucent where it left very little to the imagination. She took a deep breath and began walking gracefully to the river.

The two men looked like muscular, burly men in their early 30's with thick beards. They looked like they must have been a runaway from the wall or a prisoner on their way to it. Either way, Greta played the role of the innocent girl who was attracted to them. When they first saw her, they were shocked to see such a woman exposed in such an isolated place as this. Greta began giggling and smiling, attempting to lure them over. She succeeded admirably. They came closer with ear-to-ear grins on their faces, ready to take the girl for the picking. When they came too close for her comfort, she covered her breasts and giggled again, trying to look like a shy virgin who likes them. She then innocently cowered to the back of a nearby tree, looked out to see them following and her finger gesturing them to come closer.

Suddenly, an arrow hit the neck of one of the men who fell down. The other man looked to his comrade just enough time for a blade to slit his throat, Osha's blade. When she saw the blood spill, Greta then stopped playing the character and went to the one with the arrow in his neck, put her ear to his chest and confirmed he was dead. She then pulled out the arrow, washed it in the river and gave it back to Meera. The three women looked down at the bodies.

"What now?" Meera asked.

"We'll bury the bodies, give them fake names and graves, like they're supposed to be here. No one will suspect anything with a forest grave" Osha explained while wiping her blade on one of the men's pants.

While Meera and Osha started rummaging through the men's articles, trying to find items they could use, Greta walked back to the camp with her head down in shame. She didn't want to see anyone's face, more specifically, Jojen's. She felt dirty now. She knew that what she did was essential, but she hated how she used her old talent to do it. She couldn't find her blanket on the ground where she left it, but instead felt Jojen placing it over her shoulders. She grasped it tightly, but still kept her head down.

"All right Hodor, you can move your hands away" she said calmly.

"Hodor" he replied, doing as he's told. Greta walked away from the group to change in peace. When she began walking back, she saw Jojen walking towards her. She took a deep breath, preparing for what was to come.

"Greta, can I ask you something?" he asked. She expected this and was prepared for this. She nodded shamefully.

"I just want to ask; why did you do that? I won't judge you, honestly. But did you do this before?" he asked.

"That was the first time I ever did that" she replied. "But I knew after I did that, I would have to tell you why that was the first thought in my head"

"What do you mean?" he asked with concern.

"I told you before that I hated being reminded of my parentage when you use my last name. It's because of-... Sit down, Jojen. This will be a long story" she said. They both then say down facing one another. She looked down.

"My mother wasn't a whore when she had me, but I was born in a brothel" she confessed.

"What do you mean?" he asked, coming closer.

"My mother came from the North to King's Landing with the hope she could escape being a farmer like the rest of her family and find a suitable husband. She told me herself she was naive when she recalled the tale to me. She worked in a local bakery when she first arrived there. Then, she met a man named Baylor. He claimed to be fro the Kingsguard and quickly swooned my mother. They had a love affair that lasted three moons. Baylor promised my mother the world. He promised her he'd run away from the Kingsguard, he'd go back up North with her and they'd live happily ever after. And she believed that. But by the time he disappeared, she realized she was with child, with me. When she went to the Kingsguard to demand his appearance, Ser Jaime Lannister; or so she believes it was Jaime, told her that no such man she mentioned exists in the Kingsguard. Then, the bakery fired her for they didn't want a 'whore' in their employment. So my mother went to the last place she could find for shelter, Lord Petyr Baelish's brothel. Usually Lord Baelish would turn away almost every girl who'd offer themselves in his service, but according to him, since she was pretty and since he felt pity for her, he took her in under the condition she'd work for him after I was born. I gathered my mother's hair, her lips and physique. And I got my fathers eyes, nose and complexion. My mother taught me that I should exceed the expectations of others because if I settle for less, then I would live unhappily with the constant thoughts of how it could have been different when it's too late. She never had this logic when she was with Baylor, she acquired this knowledge when it was too late for her. I grew up in the brothel with all the other bastard children. Most of the money my mother made went to my education and my well being She told me it was too late to change her life for the better, but it was not too late for me. Unfortunately, she died when I was ten. The maesters refused to tell me what she died from." she paused. Jojen expected for her to perhaps tear up by the thought of losing her mother. But she didn't. She just took a sharp, deep breath.

"Strange, isn't it?" she asks.

"What's strange?" he asks.

"That I could cry so easily about something just right after it happens, but when something even worse happened to me a long time ago, I can't even shed a single tear."

"That's alright. It means that you are becoming stronger inside" he said. she looked up at him in his eyes. She gave him and smile and continued.

"After my mother died, most bastards live in the orphanage. But for me, the brothel had other plans. I was then on raised by the whores themselves. Instead of teaching me words of wisdom and a better future like my mother did, they taught me the art of pleasuring men. They taught me how to always appear interested in them, even if they're repulsive, how to do certain acts right and how to not complain about something, no matter how much you disagree on it. I never had to perform these acts, thank the gods. Lord Baelish was more of a business man instead of the friend he claimed he could be for me. Sometimes, he'd stare at me, almost like he's waiting for me to flower so I can work as soon as possible. He saw me as an investment and not as a person and I hated it. I still repeated in my head my mothers words and promised myself I'd make my mother happy by taking the first opportunity I get to get out of Baelish's brothel. And about a year later, I found that opportunity. A messenger of the name Rendhon came to the brothel sending letters and a few packages containing silk slips for the whores. Before he left and went on his way, I begged for him to take me with him, I begged him, knowing I could finally get away. He told me to gather my things and meet him in the tavern across the road. I did what I was told and I left with him. For the next two years, I traveled across Westeros with Rendhon. He taught me the tricks of the trades of being a messenger such as how I should never gain true allies because that'll be bad for business, how to find the best shortcuts so you can get to your destination faster, how to handle situations of danger and how to avoid it, etcetera, etcetera. Rendhon became not like a father, but like an uncle figure to me. And I enjoyed that. By the time I was three and ten, he told me I could then go on my own and do my own letter and package carrying. And I did. Every day, I pray to thank the Gods for bringing Rendhon to me. I haven't seen him since I left but I am eternally thankful to him. From there on until I met you, I've been traveling Westeros, doing my job as a messenger."

Greta finally finished. Jojen drank up every word she said, astonished by her story. She looked down and took a deep breath. "You're the first person I've ever told this to. I didn't want anyone to know. Even you, at first. I didn't want you to think of me as a whore" she confessed, looking up to his eyes. When he saw her eyes his lips curved to a smile.

"I feel honored being the first one you confided your history to. And do not fret, Greta. You are far from a whore and I can assure you, you are definitely smarter and more beautiful than all the King's Landing whores combined" he said. She smiled at that. She finally rose from her spot of the ground only to sit herself right beside Jojen, taking his hand in hers.

"Thank you" she whispered. They stared at each other until Greta interrupted.

"Tell me" she started "how was it like to grow up in the Greywater Watch with the beautiful forests and servants and a castle that everyone claims to 'move?'" She smiled at him, trying to make things happier.

"Well, it's more of a swamp than a forest" Jojen started, chuckling at what she said. Her intention had worked.

For what felt like days, Jojen had talked about his childhood. Greta listened with every sense of curiosity and wonder in her body. They then after shared stories where they shared laughs words of wisdom and humor. They had forgotten about supper since they were too caught up in each other. For those hours, nothing mattered to them. What mattered was each other at that moment.

By the time it became dark, Osha came to them and interrupted their conversation.

"We made a fire and it's getting dark soon. Best be getting there soon as you can" she said and then walked back.

The two stood up, wiped the dirt from them and began walking back. Before they reached the fire, Jojen stopped and grabbed her elbow.

"Wait" he said. He leads them behind a nearby tree. Greta doesn't feel in danger but she has a feeling what's going on.

When her back touches the tree, Jojen moves his hands from her elbow to one on her shoulder and one on her waist. Greta places her hands on his shoulders and waits for the inevitable. He leans in and places his lips onto hers. It was a closed-mouth kiss, but it held the love and passion Jojen felt for Greta. And felt wonderful to her. Jojen held her tighter around her waist so she'd be closer and Greta moved her right hand to his hair, grasping a few hairs from the back of his head. With their eyes closed, their lips moved between one another and they didn't want to stop. But Jojen had to break it because he knew they'd have to breathe sooner or later. When Greta felt the absence of Jojen's lips, she slipped a very soft moan from her own lips. Jojen smiled at the sound, knowing she liked it as much, if not more, as he did. He then held her face in his hands where his kissed her forehead, took her hand and headed back to the campfire. Greta couldn't stop blushing that night.

* * *

**So There! What do you Think! So Aschen, there you have Greta's parents like you inquired about. I didn't know at first how I'd incorporate this, but I think I did a decent job. But it's not my place to critique my work, it's you! the readers! If you have any thoughts or suggestions, feel free to leave them in a review. Till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! Sorry for such the long wait for the next chapter, I've been so busy with schoolwork, it's not even funny. Anyways, This chapter is again super-long so I hope you enjoy it! If you don't like it, feel free to message me expressing your feelings towards it and I would be more than happy to edit it for my readers pleasure.**

* * *

The journey for the group seemed that it would last forever, even with shortcuts. But to the opposition of the others, Jojen and Greta enjoyed the fact that they had a lot of time in their journey. That meant that they would have more time together. But they knew deep in their hearts that what they had could never last forever. When they would reach Castle Black, they'd have to leave on their own journeys. Jojen with Bran and his group, and Greta with her duties as messenger. Anyhow, they both knew that in normal circumstances, they would never be able to have the relationship they have now; he was the heir to the Greywater Watch where he would have to watch over the people of his land and represent them when needed and she was a whores bastard child who got lucky enough to escape a fate set out for her. For know, they attempted to ignore the subject in their conversations and enjoy each other's company for as long as they can.

Right know, the group once again set up camp. They all noticed that the closer they got to Castle Black, the more frequent that Bran and Jojen would have more frequent visions, which would lead to more stops for rest. Hodor and Osha all helped set up the tents, Meera hunted down a couple of rabbits to eat, Rickon was fast asleep under one of the half-made tents and Greta gathered firewood, whereas Jojen was sitting beside Bran, attempting to interpret last nights dream with him. Greta once asked Jojen about how the dreams resulted in the past, present or future and he attempted to explain it as best he can. Greta wasn't able to fully understand it but had an idea of what he was talking about. She also understood that Jojen himself still doesn't understand it and simply learning everything as it happens. Because of her knowledge about the dreams, Greta understood that it was important to talk to Bran as soon as possible so that the memory would still be fresh in each others minds. But Osha didn't understand.

"What's he goin' on about?" she asked Hodor, but giving the impression that she was asking herself. "How come he always gets to sit and chat while we do all the work?" she continued. Greta overheard this. She knew that Osha didn't have too much respect for the Reeds. Greta then walked to the fire beside Bran and Jojen and put sticks and kindling on the fire. She looked up to see Jojen, looking interested in what he had to say to Bran. When Jojen realized she was looking at him, he quickly turned to her where she flashed him a smile. He returned it thoughtfully before returning to his conversation. Greta got up and then-

"What are you telling him?" Osha asked, walking toward the two, now beside Greta, now becoming yet again the witness to the latest argument.

"It's alright, Osha" Bran said lowly, trying to calm her down.

"It's not alright. You think I can't hear you everyday, filling his head with black magic? Talking about visions and three-eyed ravens and wolves." Osha accused Jojen of. He looked down and sighed lowly, Greta knew he was trying to find a way to explain the dreams to her where she could understand, but not given enough time to.

"Leave him alone" Meera retorted gently.

"He could speak for himself." Osha replied rudely. All Greta wanted to do now was attempt to explain to her what's happening, but what she knew was still a mystery for herself. Also, she felt that Jojen would explain it better than she can.

"I don't fill his head with anything" he said calmly.

"So what do you talk about?"

"What's happening to him, what that means." Jojen summarized the best he could with such little time to organize his thoughts.

"Go on then. Tell us what it means" Osha said while crossing her arms, waiting for an answer.

"It's not like that. I wish I could tell him all the answers, it'd be much easier." Jojen explained.

"I don't want you talking to him anymore. 'Till we get to your brother at Castle Black" Osha began turning away, Greta was surprised by the abrupt ending to the argument when she expected worse. Greta began calming down.

"We're not going to Castle Black" Jojen said, not realizing that this news would make Greta's eyes widen in shock. Greta never knew of this news. She thought they'd just go to Castle Black and be done. _Where are they going?_ she thought.

"What did you say?" Osha asked threateningly.

"I told you already, Jon Snow isn't there. Bran needs to find the raven beyond the wall."

"Oh no. I'm not going back there. Your brother is at Castle Black. That's where we're going." Osha said, now kneeling down beside Bran. Jojen looked up at Greta who was still standing there in surprise. _Up North?_ she mouthed to him. He didn't answer and looked back to Osha and Bran in guilt of not telling her sooner. He knew he couldn't explain it to her right there and then.

"Look at me." Osha requested to Bran. He did so.

"The raven's been coming to me ever since I fell from that tower. He wants me to find him. I don't have my legs anymore. This is what I have now." Bran explained, trying to make Osha understand. Everyone else was just witnessing this conversation happening.

"You have a family. You need to get back to Castle Black so you can get back to them. Where you belong." She said. Greta saw that her words proved that family meant more to her than anything else.

"What if I belong in the North? What if I fell from that tower for a reason?" Bran explained one of his theories.

"Is that what he's telling you? That it's all for a reason? All these bad things happen because the Gods got big plans for you? I wish it were true, Little Lord. But the Gods wouldn't spare a raven's cold shit for you, or me, or anyone" Osha said this, attempting to knock sense into him because of her disbelief in magic being a good thing.

"You don't understand, you don't know!" Bran said while pulling Osha's hand away.

"No, you don't know. None of you know! None of you been up there" she almost yelled, pointing at all of them. Greta then looked at Osha when she heard a hint of emotion when she said how they didn't know. Osha then began telling the group about her lover Bruny and what had happened to him. By the time she told them about how Bruny came back as a whitewalker after being missing, Greta looked at Jojen who was paying attention. _What if it can happen again?_ she thought. She stopped herself before she thought about it more because she knew if she did, she'd start crying and make a scene. So she bit her tongue through all of it, drinking up the words that saddened her. Everyone else felt equally sympathetic for Osha's story.

* * *

Later on that evening, Greta was sitting beside Meera skinning rabbits with her, well attempting in Greta's matter. She asked Meera to teach her how to skin rabbits because she wanted to be more useful around, but also to keep a distance from Jojen so she could think about what she learned earlier. She wasn't mad at him, no. She was just speechless about the entire situation. She tried to cut the fur from the middle with a blade, but had failed. Frustrated, Greta was about to stab the dead rabbit up until-

"Remove the fur from his ankles" Meera said, holding her wrist in time before she could stab the rabbit in frustration. Greta took her advice and was successful. She skinned it almost perfectly. Before she could go to the next rabbit, Meera asked her with concern; "Is it Jojen?"

"Yes, well no- it's not really his fault, I just- I don't know" Greta replied, putting her hands on her head in stress trying to assess her predicament with an understandable explanation.

"You didn't know we were going beyond the wall" Meera replied.

"No, I didn't. I'm so confused as to what to do. I want to follow you, but I don't want to be a burden. I want to go on my way after Castle Black, but I want to know you're safe. I want to help, but I don't know how. I want you all to stay, but I don't want to be selfish. I have such an inner turmoil that I don't know which side to take in myself." she tried explaining, almost getting lost in her own words.

"You should talk to Jojen about this" Meera replied honestly. Greta looked up at her.

"Why? Why do you think he'd be the best to figure this out?" she asked. She felt that she already knew the answer, but she still wanted to be clarified.

"Because he's able to assess situations better than anyone I know" that was the answer she expected. "Also, he's in love with you" That, she didn't expect.

"What makes you so certain he loves me? What if I'm just an infatuation for him to look at when he's bored?" Greta retorted, not believing the words that recently came out of Meera's mouth.

"I'm certain because he's not like most men who would take advantage of women like you, he respects women like they should be. And when we're alone, he won't stop talking about how nice you are, how smart you are, how pretty you are and how he's so affected by you. I've known him since he was born and I have never seen him so interested in a person before. Honestly, if you're not convinced by what I just said, then you may not be as smart as he claims you to be" Meera had a little smile at the end of her reply.

"And you're sure?" Greta asked, not wanting to look foolish if she asked him.

"As sure as this rabbit is dead" she replied, pointing at one of the rabbits with the point of her blade. Greta laughed at her reply. Then Greta came to wonder_ Do I really love him?_ She decided to leave those thoughts behind her and find out the next time she'll speak with him.

* * *

By the late evening, everyone except Jojen and Greta were asleep. When she felt that no one would interrupt them, she moved to sir beside him in front of the fire.

"Hello, Greta" Jojen greeted her, taking her hand for a kiss. She instantly felt joy by his simple gesture.

"Hello. Can I ask you something about your journey beyond the wall?" she asked him calmly.

"By all means, Greta. Go right ahead. What would you like to know?" he positioned himself so he'd look her in the eye.

"I really don't want to sound selfish, but when you go pass the wall, where do you see us going afterwards? Are we simply going to part ways and act like we never met?" she asked curiously, wanting to know his answer right away. Jojen was confused, did she want to forget him?

"What do you mean? Do you wish to forget this?" he asked, his eyes hinting sadness, wondering if that was what she wanted.

"No, I don't want to forget, believe me, I don't. It's just- Whatever is happening between us, do you see this ending or not?"

"I can't imagine this ending nor do I want it to end." Jojen leaned into her, taking her face in his hands. Greta looked deep in his eyes and saw not only love, but fear. She didn't know where that came from.

"I want to go with you, but I don't want what happened to Osha be repeated. I also don't want you to go, but I don't want to control your actions" she whispered, almost tearing up, but she didn't allow her to do that again. She wanted to be strong in front of him. Jojen leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers. This kiss started like their first one, but then Greta felt his tongue on her lips. She opened her mouth, allowing him entrance. Their tongues didn't dance or fight for dominance, they simply moved slowly between one another, almost molding together. Jojen's hands moved from her face to her tiny waist, pulling her so she'd straddle his lap. Greta happily obliged. They stayed in that position for over five minutes and made themselves stop. Of course they didn't want to stop, but they had the danger of being caught by the others, but also they knew if they didn't stop now, they would never stop. Still straddling his lap, Greta put her forehead on top of his while they caught breath.

"Please stay with us, with me" he said with a pant in his voice, still trying to catch his breath.

"And what will I do if I come?" she asked, still unsure of his request and her feelings.

"You can help us. Osha refuses to come over the wall, Meera seems to enjoy your company and help, Rickon especially enjoys your company. I would not be surprised if he saw you as a surrogate sister... And, you can be with me" he said silently.

"But you're the heir of a lordship. You should want prim, proper girls who are born and raised to be the wives of princes and lords. Not some silly whore's bast-"

"But I don't want any of those girls. I want you. I understand that if all of this madness ends and we're all at peace once again, I will be expected to marry one of those girls. But if we are still together by then, I will fight for you because you are worth all of those girls combined. You are intelligent, confident, kind, caring, honest, trustworthy, down-to-earth, beautiful and so many other qualities that would take all night to say. And I love everything about you. I love you and I am asking you; please come with me and I promise we'll be together" he said, never taking his eyes off hers, hoping that she'll truly see what he is trying to tell her. Greta kissed him once more out of sheer happiness. She felt that she could jump over the moon._ He loves me_ she thought over and over, almost not believing that those words came out of his mouth. She broke the kiss and looked at him with a grin on her face. She knew her feelings right there and then.

"I love you as well" she replied.

"And you will come?" he asked. She nodded. He grinned just as much as she was and they kissed once more. She still feared about what Osha said but for once in Greta's life, she finally felt something at least semi-permanent in her life. Something that she feels won't be taken away from her. She finally found someone who accepts her for who she is. Someone who she loves also for who he is inside and out. For the past two years, she never had a place to call home. But with Jojen, she felt that anywhere with him could be a home for her. She had heard of tales of true love and met people who have felt it, but she never thought that three simple words could make her one of those people.

* * *

**And there you have it! Reviews are well-appreciated and supportive. You had no idea how I wanted to make this a cliffhanger, but I thought ****_No, that'd just be cruel for the readers. _****So I hope you enjoyed it so Until Next Time!**


End file.
